Is This Love?
by s-jb123
Summary: This may not be the best story ever, but I had fun writin it, sorry about the mistakes. Elizabeth and Jack develope these feelings for each other which they can not explain. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

He headed towards the end of the ship. I watched him, Captain Jack Sparrow. There was something about him, something different to the way he acted, something more. Sadness is what I had presumed it to be, but he acted nothing like it. His eyes screamed "Sadness" but his actions screamed "I couldn't care less". It got me wondering as we moved swiftly across each other. His sad eyes locked onto mine for a few seconds before he kept moving forward. It looked as though he had attempted to usher a small smile, but he wasn't able to.

_Imagine being able to read his thoughts. I wonder what he thinks of me, probably not much, but you can never really tell can you?__ I think that's what mostly bothers me, not knowing. I guess that's really what the whole point of actions are, they are there to show how you feel, whether it's about someone, something or somewhere. He doesn't seem to use his actions very well, he's so… So private. Someday, just someday I am going to find out what is going through that mind of his._

Elizabeth often thought about things like this. She was always curious about people, well, she would say people, what she really meant was Jack. It was a curious thing, but what she thought about most was Jack. He was such a mystery to her, she could never quite figure him out. Elizabeth never knew why it had bothered her so much, how could one person run through her thoughts as many times as Jack had hers. What was it about him that had interested her so? She could never find the answer to that question.

_Imagine going through what he has been through. Just imagine all the pain, anger and frustration he has had to survive in a lifetime. It really makes me think, is that what made him decide to become a pirate? __I wonder if he has ever found love. He does seem like the charming type of person. I wonder, is there someone out there for Captain Jack Sparrow? If there is, how would he react? _

Elizabeth sighed, there were so many thoughts running through her mind, and they were all about Jack. What was going on with her? She never knew that answer to that question either.

_Who am I even trying to kid? There is no way I am ever going to find this out, he is just one of those people who have all of their feelings locked up inside of them. It doesn't even have anything to do with me. He can feel and do what ever he wants. What really boggles my mind is, why do I care so much?_

Elizabeth was so unsure of herself. Why was she so curious about this one man who she had never cared for much in her life. She came out of her daze and noticed Jack walking across her once again and she had felt something. She felt a little nervous, as if her stomach had turned a little bit as she watched him walk past her. Their eyes met once again, but this time it was more meaningful. Non the less, he still kept moving forward. What was this she had just felt? It was probably nothing, or at least that's what she had believed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Look at me, I'm just some washed up pirate. The person everyone hates, yet takes orders from. I wonder, is there anybody out there, that could actually care for me? Other than my mother of course. Of course there isn't, why would someone even bother to take a second look at me, I don't deserve to have a second look taken. What's the matter with me, why do I have to be so… There are no words to describe what I am, no good words at least. I don't even care anymore, I don't need anybody, look at me, I have made it all this way without anybody's help. Why should I start now, it doesn't matter to me anymore__, nothing does. _

It did matter to Jack. It mattered so much, he could barely focus sometimes. Why was it he had to be the only one who was lonely, why did it have to be him? He never really knew what the point of asking that question was, he knew the answer, they all knew the answer. Jack scanned the ship with his eyes, watching everyone at work from one end of eth ship to the other. He suddenly saw her, sitting there. Her hair blew slightly in the cold breezes. He quickly turned away from Elizabeth and his heart was pumping slowly and hard. He shook his head in disbelief, it couldn't be true.

_Of course not, I'm just not feeling well, that is all this matter is. Just a __little sick is all. Besides, it is completely crazy to even think of something like that. There is no way, and even if I did feel what I just couldn't have felt, she would think I am completely crazy. Well she wouldn't think that because I never actually did feel that. No, not at all actually. I'll bet she thinks I am just one of those people, one of the bad ones who could never have feelings of any type. Well, she would be right in thinking that. I have no reason for living at all in fact, and I should probably just be sent back to that island. That is all I really deserve._

Jack took a deep breath, what could have possibly done to deserve this? He was just a man with mixed feelings that he was unable to explain. He knew it was impossible, but he liked to think that she had once acted the same way as he had at that moment. He started to breathe slowly, as if there was nothing left in him, nothing left to say, nothing left to do, nothing left to feel. All he did was sit there, staring. What else could he really do? Nothing, that was the one answer he knew for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day came and after a nap in which Jack had dreamed about Elizabeth, he felt like he could do no more. He could never act on his feelings for her so he just sat there, daydreaming his way through the day while everyone was pulling their weight and working hard on the ship.

_This is enough, I can't stand it anymore_

Jack thought this as he slowly got up. He walked over to where Elizabeth was standing, she wasn't looking at him so it took her by surprise when she felt Jack's hand on hers. She turned her head to find him standing there, staring deep into her eyes. Jack grabbed her hips, closed his eyes, and leaned forward. He had kissed her, but not just any kiss, it was a meaningful kiss. It was beautiful, he kissed her with such passion and love, it even surprised him a little bit, but what surprised him even more was that he felt the passion and love coming back from her soft, moist lips.

"Captain? Captain are you listening to me?"

Jack was awakened from his daze by a man who was part of his crew. Jack's eyes saddened as he imagined what it would be like if he had actually done what he had just daydreamed about, knowing that it could never happen. He wasn't even listening to the man babble on, as he watched Elizabeth stand there, looking over at the ocean that was alit but the setting sun. He heaved a great sigh and stood up with great difficulty. He had never suspected he would be feeling this way about anybody, and he never knew it would hurt so much.

_Maybe it's just a crush. It will all probably go away very soon, these feelings I have mean nothing. How can I even think something like that about someone who doesn't have the same feelings back for me. That's just crazy. All of this is crazy, I should just get on with my life and not take note to anything that has been going on for the past day.__ I should just keep all my soon-to-go-away feelings inside of me, and no one will ever know about it. _

Jack covered his face with his hands, knowing that if anyone had ever found out about these feelings, he would be the type of person who everyone hates, and ignores, especially Elizabeth.


	4. Chapter 4

_I love the way the ocean shines in the light of the sun, how it glimmers and crashes against the shore. There are two things I love most about the ocean, one is the sound of it, I love the sound, it soothes me, and the other one is how it is so alike to humans, it can be calm, it could be rough, and it could be romantic and beautiful and gentle. I wonder what Jack describes the ocean to be, I don't know why I wonder that, it's not like I could ever ask him. If Will was still with us, I wonder if I would still think about Jack like this, probably not. _

Elizabeth stood there gazing at the beautiful ocean. She thought very highly of the ocean, it was the only thing that could help to to think a little clearer. She felt the ocean was the best thing in the world. She liked to think that it was one of the things that connected her and Jack.

_Now that I think about it, all of my feelings for Jack are Will's fault. He shouldn't have left me, he shouldn't have gone in the first place. It is all his fault for starting this, so I should feel free to feel how I want to feel, because it is all his fault! He practically chose to die! He chose to leave me in my time of need!_

A tear rolled slowly down Elizabeth's red cheek, it had been red from the stinging, cold breezes of the ocean. She missed him, Will. She had loved him, but he changed that. She felt as if she were betraying him, but Elizabeth knew she had to move on, and that's when she started having these curious feelings for Jack. This had never happened to her, liking someone who didn't have the same feelings back, she didn't like it.

"She's a beauty ain't she ?"

Elizabeth turned her head and it was Jack. She had butterflies in her stomach.

"Pardon?" she replied softly

"Ye know, the ocean"

Elizabeth nodded her head shyly, knowing her question was answered.

" Well, I best be off" Said Jack, regretting even starting the conversation. _She probably thinks I'm an idiot now, _he thought and he walked off, leaving Elizabeth to stare at the ocean once again by herself. Elizabeth smiled at the attempt he had tried to make but then her smile turned to a frown, knowing that attempt meant nothing to him. She felt stupid, thinking for one second that he actually felt the same way she did, she felt completely and utterly stupid.

_That's what I am though, I am an idiot for even thinking he would bother with me. We both know he doesn't care. That is all just some fantasy of mine, that I know for sure will never come true. If only…_


	5. Chapter 5

The day went by, both still thinking about each other fondly, both daydreaming about each other, both still feeling stupid for liking the other. They both felt empty, as if their feelings for each other were the only thing that actually meant something in the world of theirs. Jack was ordering everyone around on the ship as he always did. Elizabeth was cleaning the ship and Jack had had enough.

_If I don't tell her now, I will regret it for the rest of my life. This is no crush, this feeling I have, this is love. Love, love, love. It can no longer stay inside of me, I have to go tell her. I have to go, I must go, I need to go. But, what will I say when I get there? What will I do? I can't. Yes, I can. I must. _

_He doesn't feel the same way I feel. I know what this feeling is, he is the one that brings me happiness and joy, this feeling is not just any feeling, this feeling is love. I can't say anything to him, I can't say anything to the one I love, how crazy is that? I might as well just get on with my life, there is no hope for me, I'm being stupid._

Elizabeth was saddened at the thought of her not being able to speak her true feelings. It had made her depressed, it had even made her a little angry. She stopped scrubbing the floor and she stood up, leaning against the lookout pole. Tears rolled down her eyes and she headed towards to side of the boat where she stood, still in tears, staring at the ocean once again. Her sobs were soft but easy to hear. Elizabeth looked beside her to find Jack standing there. She felt a little embarrassed to be crying in front of him, but that didn't stop her.

"Listen, I have been thinking lately, of many things, and you are part of those many things, but you more in a different way then the other things, in a more strange way. Not that I'm calling you strange or anything, anyway what I'm trying to say is I have been having these feelings about you and you probably hate me now, feel free because I know"-

Jack was interrupted by the wet, salty lips of Elizabeth's on his. His eyes had widened by surprise but they soon closed of enjoyment and love. Elizabeth held his head while Jack held her hips and the kiss became more intense and passionate by the second.

"I love you" Said Elizabeth. Those were the three words that Jack ad never been told, those were the three words that had completely changed the relationship between Jack and Elizabeth, those were the three words that were returned after being told she loved him. That was the first kiss between them that had let them know their true feelings about each other.

Not The End, Only The Begining


End file.
